A maraude´s tale
by Niliathiel
Summary: The story of Remus Lupin´s time at Hogwarts.. and the beginning of the marauders


Disclaimer: Okay, the usual. Remus and all the other guys as well as places and events ocasionally taken  
From the Harry Potter books of course belong to JK Rowling and  
to her alone. This story belongs to me *g* This is my first HP  
fanfic, well not really because it´s actually about Remus and  
the other marauders and their time at Hogwarts. I´d like to read  
your reviews on this, they are always welcome. Author´s note: Please don´t blame me if I make some mistakes, English is not my first language and I´ll try  
my best. I just thought that there were to little storys written from our dear werewolf´s point of  
view. Hope, you enjoy!  
  
Owl post:  
  
Remus Lupin woke with a start. He was sweating and his heart was racing like mad. He couldn´t have slept for long and when he glanced at the watch lying on his bedside he found his suggestion veryfied: it was 2 o´clock in the night. Remus sat up in his bed and threw the blankets aside. He breathed deeply trying to shake off the last remainings of the nightmare he had just had. A nightmare he tried to calm himself down. Nothing more than a nightmare. It was still one and a half week to go until the next full moon. He got up with his knees still trembling staggering to the big window facing the world outside, enlightened only by the silver light of a growing moon. His hands touched the cool window frame his eyes nervously scanned the empty dark sky. It was a cloudless night. Sometimes he had the feeling that his fear was even worse when there was no cloud or even fog to be seen. The vision of a sky with nothing but the glistening stars and of course a pale frightening moon on it sometimes gave him a shiver down his back- even in a night like this when he knew that there were a couple of days left before it began once more... It was too early he remained himself. Stay calm, noone sends an owl at night. Wait! He stared at the sky and once more felt fear creeping up his spine. What if there would be no owl? What if he would stand here the whole day waiting in vain? His parents would surely be disappointed if he wasn´t accepted but he couldn´t have overseen the sorrow in his mother´s eyes every time he started to talk about Hogwarts during the last monts. She was surely right he thought. They would never accept him- who in the world would risk a werewolf at school? While he thought this Remus felt a deep sorrow. How much he was hoping to be accepted! Going to Hogwarts had always been something he had been looking forward to. Maybe he would make some friends there. He had never had real friends. He had always been alone- a lonely werewolf. He didn´t move away from the window. Soon he had placed his head on his arms but still he didn´t turn his eyes from the sky which after some hours began to change its colour from night blue to a soft tone of rose. His eyes were terribly heavy and he felt that he needed to sleep. He couldn´t! He had to watch the sky, had to wait! He ran his fingers through his messy light brown hair and yawned. Minutes passed by, the morning came and the sky was still deserted. No owls, just some little birds flying around to greet the sun. He couldn´t keep awake much longer and finally closed his eyes with a feeling of absoulte hopelessness. There would be no owl coming. Nobody would want a werewolf at Hogwarts...  
  
************  
  
He woke by sound of something knocking against the glass of the window. Remus opened his eyes to find himself still sitting there, his head lying on his arms. He couldn´t imagine what had woken him up. There it was again. A sound as if something klicked against the window. He lifted his head wearily facing the window frame and let out a surprised scream when he saw what was sitting on the window sill outside. It was an owl. A big handsome bird with brown feathers and clever eyes carrying an envelope in its beak. In this moment it stretched its wings as if it tried to recover after a long flight. Remus jumped up and opened the window so abruptly that the bird gave an annoyed squeek while trying not to be thrown down. As soon as the window was open the animal flew inside and landed on his bed. Remus took the letter the bird had thrown on his desk and felt that his hands were shaking. Could it be? He asked himself. He didn´t know the owl. Without waiting any longer he turned the envelope around and let out a happy scream when he saw that it wore a red wax sign showing the Hogwarts logo. A capital "H" sorrounded by four animals: a lion, a serpent, an eagle and a badger. He didn´t make the effort to break the signet but opened the door of his room and ran down the steps. "Mum? Dad?" no answers. Maybe they were still asleep he thought but then he heard his mum´s voice from over the kitchen. "Remus? What are you doing up so early? It´s..." She came round the corner and stopped still when she found her son standing at the steps of the stairs smiling happily over his entire face holding an envelope made of yellowish parchment in his hand. "Oh Remus!" she cried out and embraced the boy, laughing and crying at once. Happy birthday dear!" When she let got Remus could still see tears in his eyes. "You father will be so proud of you, dear!" she said. "You´re accepted. I knew it!" Remus didn´t waste a moment about thinking how his classmates might think about him being a werewolf but now started crying too. 


End file.
